To obtain descriptive data on the father-infant relationship in natural settings and to analyze the father's influence on the infant's social, cognitive and motivational development. The study will attempt to analyze direct father effects and mediated paternal effects, i.e., whether the father affects the mother's relationship with the infant. A major goal will be to develop a conceptual model for understanding paternal influences as a part of the early environment.